


【卡姆斯基&卡爾友情向】科技始終來自於人性

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	【卡姆斯基&卡爾友情向】科技始終來自於人性

卡姆斯基&卡爾友情向

_ 如果說阿曼妲．施特恩是卡姆斯基的學校教師，那麼卡爾．曼費德就是人生導師，帶給他的影響，遠勝一切。 _

「而這就是—」隨著卡姆斯基的手勢，一台嶄新，在燈光照耀下閃閃發光的ST200被工作人員從舞台後方推出，展現在參加媒體發表會的眾人面前，「未來！」

所有人都瞪大雙眼，死命盯著這台由模控生命發表的首款秘書型仿生人。

「現在起，你可以暫時把問題拋開，讓自己專心在工作上了。」在他講完的當下，媒體們拿起筆，等待卡姆斯基的精彩演說。

  
  


2017年夏季，年僅15歲的卡姆斯基，拿著手機胡亂撥打。不久前他剛被雙親訓斥暑假已經快一半了，他卻還老待在家當宅男，不堪其擾的他只好撈手機溜到街道上。

**A：我認為你表現不錯，測試軟體沒幾秒就被你輕易駭入，現在，你可以去路上找機器實際嘗試自身能力了。**

**K：我該找什麼機器當目標？**

**A：我推薦自動加油機，普遍來說那是能力B+以上才能入侵，但以你的程度來說沒問題，請務必記住，當你成功駭入機器後，得設計過一段時間機器會自動恢復正常的措施，藉此降低被發現風險，但我可沒辦法保證在此期間會不會有路人用那台機器加油就是了。**

**K：謝謝提供意見，我這就去試試。**

卡姆斯基退出駭客交流論壇，按照討論內容前往離自己最近的加油站。

他大約是在12歲那年發現自己特別喜歡電腦技術的，從網路上他意外發現一個駭客論壇，人人用匿名在討論今天又駭入什麼知名網站，某某公司的網站或軟體有重大BUG，若被發現會導致虧損，當卡姆斯基用站上提供的測試軟體，首次成功駭入軟體，並把成績發表出去後立刻引來關注，方才跟他討論的A駭客，是論壇中的紅人，他(或是她？)表明卡姆斯基相當具有潛力，願意提供幾年來自己的經驗，當然，他毫不猶豫就接受意見，就連要他上街實測也是A親自提出來的。

卡姆斯基運氣很好，加油站目前沒人，他左右觀察，確定沒其他人在場，之後深吸口氣，告訴自己別緊張，只不過是從網路換成三次元，沒什麼大不了的，想著想著，他來到其中一台機器面前，卡姆斯基拿起手機，準備開始駭入。

「嘿，小鬼，你這是在做什麼？」突然其來的說話聲，從他身後傳來，卡姆斯基整個人被嚇著，身體劇烈顫抖，幾乎連手機都拿不好。

他在懼怕中扭過頭，順著聲音望去，那是一名年約50，擁有滿頭白髮的大叔。

「我…」他支支吾吾，絲毫說不出話，難道初次嘗試，就宣告失敗了嗎？他甚至連開始都沒有，想替自己辯解，卻連個藉口都掰不好。

「加油站禁止用手機，你連這點常識都不知道嗎？」男子皺著眉頭指出。

「欸？」卡姆斯基頓時愣住。

這就是伊利亞．卡姆斯基跟卡爾．曼費德相遇的故事，這是一幅看起來從各方面角度上都無法稱之為完美的畫面，卡姆斯基拿著手機，身體稍微縮起，詫異注視另一名男子，卡爾則是手插腰際，直直朝眼前15歲的年輕人望去，些許水珠滲透到卡爾褲子上，那是他剛從廁所出來後尚未徹底甩乾的水。

  
  


「伊利亞，卡爾打電話來。」剛離開會議室，他的貼身秘書RT600—克洛伊就拿著手機，跑過來向他通知這件事，一聽見是卡爾來電，卡姆斯基感覺全身疲憊都一掃而空，他隨即拿起手機。

「卡爾！你找我有什麼事？」他用開朗聲音詢問。

「當然是祝福你，我有看新聞報導，上星期模控生命發表的秘書型仿生人大賣，預售量突破估計值300%，我替你感到高興。」從口氣判斷，卡爾肯定在另一端面帶微笑。

「你也應該為自己開心，卡爾，要不是你的關係，我也無法成功。」卡姆斯基稍稍收起笑容，用有些嚴肅的聲調訴說。

「我？拜託，你又不是不知道我這老傢伙對仿生人技術一竅不通，怎麼可能是我幫助你成功製作出新款家政仿生人的。」卡爾顯然在這況外，這情況不由地讓卡姆斯基憶起那段將近5年前的盛夏午後，自己與卡爾最初相見插曲。

「我永遠都會記得你對我說過的話。」他溫和回應。

「我對你講過幾百句話，伊利亞，你是指哪句？」卡爾詢問。

「科技始終來自於人性。」

「這句話又不是我發明的，你應該去感謝Nokia。」卡爾半開玩笑地回答。

「別忘記，Nokia已經垮台很久，所以現在我只能感謝對我講出這句話的你。」他勾起嘴角。

「雖然認識你很久，但我依舊搞不懂你腦袋中裝了些什麼。」卡爾有點不知道該如何接下去。

「大概，是在思考怎麼增加人與機器之間的情感吧！」卡姆斯基察覺嘴角勾勒弧度越發擴大，他很清楚下一秒會聽見卡爾說什麼。

「嘿，小鬼，你應該把時間耗費在跟其他人相處上。」卡爾試圖擺出長輩姿態。

「你這老是嫌棄跟同行聚會無聊，半路臨陣脫逃來找我聊天下棋，討論AI未來的老頭，沒資格教訓我。」卡姆斯基抓住對方語病，予以反擊。

「你—哈，我真是敗給你了，哈哈哈！」完全沒能回嘴的卡爾，發現自己實際上並不想多做辯解，就某種程度上來說，他們兩人是臭味相投，意識到這點的卡爾，忍不住放聲大笑。

在另一邊，卡姆斯基也跟著狂笑，絲毫不理從身旁經過的下屬，對他們CEO指指點點的情形。

  
  


「我並不是要在這邊用手機。」最終，他只能想出這個答案，多年後卡姆斯基回想起來，當初的自己實在是太多破綻。

「那你手上拿的是什麼，等等，難道說，」白髮大叔突然稍微壓低身子，把臉湊近全身緊繃的卡姆斯基旁邊，朝男孩耳畔輕聲說道，「你想當駭客？」

他剛講完，卡姆斯基就整個人往後彈了好幾步，只見他瞪大雙眼，詫異望著陌生人。

「你是怎麼…」話語才剛溜出喉嚨，卡姆斯基就發現聲音太大，他警戒地留意不遠處商店，好險，正在裡面工作店員並未在聽見聲響後離開店出來查看，年輕男孩摀住嘴巴，用細微聲音說了疑惑，「觀察出來的？」

「老實說我根本不清楚原因，單純用推測，你剛靠近其中一個加油機時，有稍微把頭往左右邊瞄，顯然在觀察周遭情況，等到確定沒人後才拿出手機，這舉動跟我在電影中看過的駭客很像。」大叔回答，直到這時卡姆斯基這才發現一個真相。

「你的意思是，從我剛靠近加油站你就發現了？」

「正確，我發現你完全沒把視線朝我這邊探，而且你瞧，」他把手指往兩人的正上方伸去，卡姆斯基抬頭瞥望，就在他們頭頂，有兩台監視器清楚記錄著加油站內的一切，「我不知道你有沒有先駭入監視器，如果沒有，即便加油站只損失1美金，他們也能透過畫面逮捕你，如果我是你，會先選擇駭入監視器，然後再動手，要不然，就是將目標換成離拍攝畫面最遠，位於監視器死角的機器。」

卡姆斯基有些懷疑自己有極大機率是在夢中，他本以為眼前的中年人打算勸他放棄，講述要他回家好好讀書之類的枯燥道理，絲毫沒料到會有人要他繼續嘗試，更何況對方還是長輩身分，而非與他年齡相仿的同儕。

「先生，你應該知道這樣算違法的。」卡姆斯基認為也許這是陷阱，他謹慎應對。

「難道你就不知道嗎？要是我的理解沒錯，起初你來這邊原本就不是要惡意攻擊機器，而是測試、了解自己能力到什麼程度，我曾聽別人提過，部分駭客會在成功後設定過段時間目標就會恢復正常，這說法沒錯吧？」大叔的眼睛盯著卡姆斯基瞧，其中包含了疑惑跟審視，對方正在打量、觀察他，同時還企圖要鑿開卡姆斯基的顧慮。

「你該不會等到我真的駭入成功後，再拍下來並報案吧！」他仍舊很懷疑，整件事完全沒道理可言。

「別說報案，我連要拍下來都沒辦法。」大叔把雙手伸進口袋，然後將內襯掏出，的確，沒有任何能拿來拍攝的物品。

「你能保證？」這是最後方法，要是他從對方身上查覺到一絲不對，就會立刻逃跑。

「絕無假言。」男子雙眼注視著卡姆斯基，後者也仔細凝視回去，不可思議，雖然卡姆斯基因為雙親交友廣闊，時常有客人來家中拜訪，但他卻從眼前這名才見面不到十分鐘的男子身上，看見某種東西，他認為那是最為純粹，毫無瑕疵的信任。

若駭入監視器需要花更多時間，這樣只會提高被發現風險，於是，他便採取次要方案，拿起手機朝大叔建議的加油機走去。

那位大叔在卡姆斯基駭入機器後，要他跟自己躲在暗處觀察，當某一位不知情的顧客前去使用加油機不久後，就將油槍插回機器，轉頭往商店走去的當下，口中還在呼喊。

「欸，先生，你們家機器故障了，只有數量欄位在跳，金額完全沒動！」

就在此時，大叔用眼神給了卡姆斯基一個暗示，他們便起身，在被店員與客人出來以前逃走。

「這實在是太…呼…神奇了！我竟…竟然有機會碰到真正的駭客，真…真正的！」當他們抵達公園時，即便氣喘吁吁，白髮大叔還是高舉雙手歡呼。

「小聲點，你這樣會被別人聽到。」相較已經有些年紀的男子，卡姆斯基沒這麼喘，此刻他只擔心對方的舉止害他被當場逮捕。

「抱歉，抱歉，孩子，只是我真的很高興，從剛才情形來看，你確實有成功，我們到那邊坐下來休息吧。」他指向長椅，卡姆斯基隨即跟過去。

卡姆斯基不敢相信，自己竟然和這位陌生人待在公園聊了一下午，內容大多數是關於媒體和現實世界的駭客差別，當他們分開時太陽幾乎快要下山，對方提出想和他多聊，另一方面，卡姆斯基也有同樣想法，雖然，大多是出自於好奇，他們交換彼此的聯絡方式和本名後才分開。

卡姆斯基穿過街道，藉由昏暗燈光，注視著手中那張名片。

**卡爾．曼費德**

**本地畫家**

「原來你是位畫家阿…」他用手指輕敲紙張表面，輕聲呢喃。

  
  


那名股東一進辦公室就用力把一台平板朝桌面上摔。

「嘿，大清早火氣別這麼大。」卡姆斯基皺起眉頭，盯著那台平板，要是卡爾在場，八成會對此提出異議。

「卡姆斯基，你有看到這張表上面的數字嗎？」股東彷彿沒聽見卡姆斯基的建言，惱火地用手指向螢幕上亮出來的表格。

「我沒自己看，不過克洛伊有把數字說給我聽。」他的語氣相當漫不經心。

「很好，那我就開門見山直衝主題，你應該知道本季盈餘下降的事情吧！」原以為卡姆斯基會認真對待這主題，沒料到身為模控生命CEO，卡姆斯基竟然打起呵欠。

「但公司還是有賺錢，我的主張是只要別搞到公司倒閉，大家只能回家喝西北風就好。」

「沒有人開公司是做慈善事業的，如果沒錢賺誰想花心力在這些事情上，打從半年前推出家政型仿生人AX200後，這段時間模控生命遲遲沒販售新機型，已經有很多顧客在前往商店進行維修時提了反應，他們一致認為與其把時間花在販售舊型仿生人的更新模組上，不如直接端出新菜色。不只是他們，股東會也都同意這點，卡姆斯基，你所負責的仿生人技術部必須在短期內想到全新，與過去那些型號截然不同，能幫助整體業績提升的仿生人，倘若下季成績又退步，我們只能在為了維持公司利益情況下將你辭退，不再繼續於公司任職。」

那位股東一講完，就轉身離去，完全不理卡姆斯基的反應。

錢錢錢，他們眼中只有錢，卡姆斯基以雙手摀住臉，他還清楚記得當AX100熱銷時，那些股東們的笑容，現在來看，都只是因為有龐大分紅拿的噁心嘴臉，他多少知道這天遲早會來，但自己可不是省油的燈，卡姆斯基認為是時候該未雨綢繆了。

  
  


這可能是卡姆斯基15年生涯中最充實的暑假，卡爾總是能跟他有很多話聊，平時卡姆斯基總認為跟身旁同儕格格不入，無法融入對方主題，而在網路中，他經常造訪的駭客論壇裡也是除了程式技術外，沒其他東西能談。

「你認為這兩張哪個好？」卡爾帶拎著自己剛完成不久的草圖，來到前些日子跟卡姆斯基聊天的那座公園，並說自己碰到瓶頸，不知道該從張草圖上繼續畫下去。

雖說不懂藝術，在他眼中兩張草圖都亂成一團，無法辨識出詳細內容，但還是嘗試指出較為中意的那幅，卡爾笑著接受他的提議，隨後，卡姆斯基撈出一張紙，那是最新型的手機在打廣告。

「這支最新款的手機，比起上一代加速器快了2.5倍，換做其他廠牌絕對沒那種突破性技術。」卡姆斯基跟卡爾這麼說道。

卡爾搖搖頭，拿起自己的老古董，秀給卡姆斯基看，「我只懂這傢伙。」那是在智慧型手機剛問世的產物，現代年輕人完全看不上眼，甚至於絕大多數連跟卡爾年紀相仿的中老年人也不屑一顧，但是卡爾卻能夠使用它長達數年。卡姆斯基留意到那台手機表面幾乎沒裂痕，外表也很新，絲毫不像已經購買超過許多年以上的老舊機子，足見主人平時有多愛惜它。

「但我很高興能跟你聊這些。」這句簡單樸實的應對，換來卡爾的喜悅。

「這是在暗示以後我能多找你聊藝術話題嗎？」他眼中有些光芒，顯示出心情有多好，但卡姆斯基並不想花太多時間在自己始終捉摸不透的領域上，即便是對方是卡爾。

「呃，坦白講我想跟你談其他東西，上次我們在公園時你說自己對未來科技很好奇，我們能夠從該方面下手。」卡爾立刻就讀懂訊息，不再提出關於藝術的主題，他把身軀往後倚靠著椅背。

「那些描述近未來電影中，機器人、生化人、仿生人這些人造產物在部分影片中會佔很大戲份，伊利亞，你認為我們真能生活到親眼目睹他們誕生的時刻嗎？」卡姆斯基立刻發現，卡爾是用「他們」來稱呼機器人，但那些應該是「它們」，一個沒有生命，僅仰仗零件生存的機器，是不可能會擁有屬於血肉之軀的特質，即便有，那也只會是程式要它「表現的像個人類」。

但卡姆斯基不會直接指出，從先前行為來看，卡爾本就是性格古怪的人，但意外跟他有些共通點，自己也對卡爾有些好奇，隨著相處，也許日後他就能逐漸了解卡爾。

「近未來電影有不少都是從現在去推測，早在觸控技術出現以前，人們就在電影中幻想過，經過時間推演，當技術成熟，早年電影裡的未來科技，也跟著成為現實，我沒特別去思考過機器人是否真有可能成真，但若可以，確實想深入了解。」這句話可不是在討好卡爾，卡姆斯基從來就不是那種會刻意說好話的人，在駭客論壇上類似討論串早就重複出現好幾次，每當有科技類電影上檔，就會有人PO文討論電影中的技術可行性，而機器人自然也包含在其中。

卡姆斯基也跟著討論過幾次，大多數網友都認為就算有機器人，也是唯命是從，除了指令什麼都不會做，它們工作效率肯定能比人類高，卻從開機到停機都無法學會系統以外的技術。當然，更不可能擁有感情，卡姆斯基也認同這點，光人類自己就沒辦法摻透情感世界，更何況是機器。

但就機器人技術層面來看，他確實想研究看看，徹底明白為何能夠藉由科技製造出那些外表宛如人類，卻又絕對不是人類的產物。

「我沒辦法跟你從技術角度上延伸探討，但我始終相信那句廣告詞：科技始終來自於人性(Connecting People)。」卡爾緩緩說道。

「你的意思是，要是沒人類，科技就無法一飛衝天？」卡姆斯基好奇詢問，忽然，他發現卡爾笑容消失了。

「不，我認為—」卡爾轉頭，用極為嚴肅的神情盯著卡姆斯基瞧，「要是科技沒有賦予情感，是無法推動生活品質進步的。」

從那刻起，卡姆斯基便清楚眼前的男子，有著與眾人截然不同的思想，眼前的畫家竟然認為科技產物是具有 **情感** 的。

  
  


_ 本地畫家卡爾．曼費德將近一年前因為一場嚴重車禍住院療養，就在昨日，他終於在兒子陪同下出院，當他離開醫院時，諸多粉絲都在場祝福他，根據曼費德的醫師指出，由於脊椎傷勢過重，這名畫家只能在輪椅上度過餘生… _

「電視，關閉！」卡姆斯基用聲控關閉電視，現階段他並不想聽見關於卡爾的消息，自從意外發生後，卡爾就陷入前所未有的低潮。

一直以來，卡爾都會在他工作遭遇阻礙時從旁指引，當他在研究機構跟阿曼妲起衝突，能夠讓他重新振作，願意回工作岡位的人只有卡爾，他下意識抬頭把視線轉移到辦公室後方，那幅卡爾親手贈予他，作為公司開幕禮物的畫作仍舊掛在同樣位置上。

他曾在卡爾期間去探望老友幾次，但發現以往能讓對方開心的話題，已經無法再喚起那抹他最為熟悉的溫暖笑容，久而久之，卡姆斯基只得坐在病床邊注視，直到克洛伊前來通知他該回公司了，就算他要離開，卡爾也僅僅是稍微點頭表示了解。

重大意外確實會改變某個人的性格，但卡姆斯基無法接受曾經意氣風發，總是在鼓舞他的摯友頹廢成這樣。

RK200的開發工作就快達到最後階段，雖說他起初就打算把這台仿生人送給卡爾，但此時此刻，RK200除了要替卡爾處理生活上大小事，還得學會一件更為重要的東西。

他從抽屜中取出一枚晶片，從外表來看，這單純是資料庫，每個仿生人都會根據自身作用被安裝類似晶片，RK200同樣如此，但卡姆斯基手上這枚除了普通的家事跟醫療型模組外，還有串名為「RA9」的代碼，後者才是他打算贈送仿生人原因。

此時此刻，正是卡爾需要別人拉一把的時刻，也許卡姆斯基無法辦到，但RK200行，當卡爾的陰影徹底煙消雲散，他的正向想法會逐漸深入RK200的核心組件，屆時，RA9會被啟動，當時機成熟，RK200會成為擁有將仿生人帶往另一個境界的領頭羊，而這，正是卡爾企盼的未來。

_ 能不能成功，就看你了，卡爾。 _ 卡姆斯基緊握那枚晶片，在內心輕聲訴說。

  
  


_ Anonymous：我對藝術一竅不通，但曼費德這個人難以親近到不可思議的地步。 _

_ Anonymous：曼費德是個性古怪的人，我可能永遠無法跟他正常溝通。 _

_ Anonymous：我曾出席過他曾舉辦過派對，只能說不可思議，會來出席的貴賓，絕非你日常中會想接觸，但是說起來，在普通人眼裡我自己也沒多正常。 _

_ Anonymous：曼費德？不過就是個毫無創造力的老頑固，不值得一提。 _

_ Anonymous：老天，我愛慘他了！如果可以我真想和他多認識。 _

卡姆斯基在前往跟卡爾會合途中，透過底特律當地的網路討論版找到幾篇討論，也許是因為卡爾知名度不高，會談論他的人並不多，但就手邊幾份資料來看，卡爾是個擁有兩極化評價的男人。一旦喜歡，就會大力稱讚、推薦；但若厭惡，口中幾乎吐不出好話，卡姆斯基完全沒看見有人對於卡爾感覺是普通、好壞參半之類的中庸看法。

忽然間，他看見其中一條讓他格外感興趣的留言。

_ Anonymous：我跟曼費德只有一面之緣，但卻印象深刻，至今我還記得當初的情形，那天我的車不小心拋錨在路邊，自行動手修理時他恰巧走路經過，我提出是否能給予協助的問題，他答應了，當車子修好能重新上路時，曼費德對我說「下次請定期保養，別讓他又不小心太過疲憊累癱在路旁。」注意到了嗎？他使用「他」來形容一台沒有生命的機器，我敢說他肯定是瘋子。 _

這條訊息沒有引來任何人回覆，但讓卡姆斯基聯想到卡爾稱手機「這傢伙」，還有向他暗示科技是具有感情的，也許對於卡爾來說，他真把身旁的機器都當成另一個人類來看。

就在這時，他發現自己靠近目的地了，而卡爾手中拿著畫筆，對架在身軀正前方的畫布盡情揮灑。

「早安，卡爾。」他走過去簡單打招呼。

「嗨，伊利亞，早。」卡爾完全沒有轉移視線去留意卡姆斯基，只是移動畫筆，繼續作畫著。

「是這樣的，卡爾，我在網路上看見—」他試圖要用較委婉的方式提出那些留言，但被對方自行打斷。

「那些對於我的批評？」卡爾的口吻平淡，沒太大情緒起伏，這令卡姆斯基格外詫異。

「你都知道了？」

「網路是開放式空間，我在替自己作品找買家時偶爾會瞄到你想提及的東西。」卡爾一派輕鬆。

「難道說你不會在意嗎？有些人因為匿名系統的絕對隱私性，往往把優秀人物說得一無是處，他們完全不在乎是否會傷害到自己言論中所痛斥的—」卡姆斯基腦中盡是那些批評，就在這時，卡爾放下畫筆，舉起手要他別說了，卡姆斯基這才停下來，等待卡爾回應。

「冷靜點，孩子，我們本來就沒辦法讓全世界都愛自己，既然如此，不妨把這份心力耗費在—」卡爾再度撈起筆，令柔軟筆尖滑過布料，勾勒出一道紅色痕跡，「自己真正喜歡的事物上。」

「卡爾…」卡姆斯基沒能接下去，僅僅是觀察，注視著眼前這名絲毫能不去理會任何批評聲浪的男人。

卡爾．曼費德果真如網路上某個匿名者所言，沒辦法說是正常人，但那又如何呢，卡姆斯基發現自己微微一笑，他個人也如同留下那段話的陌生人，無法用芸芸眾生所界定的「普通」一詞來概括。

  
  


「伊利亞，你打算把他送給我？」當卡姆斯基帶著RK200卡爾家中，並提出自己之所以過來的目的時，對方似乎很意外，他隨即笑了笑，補充說明原因。

「卡爾，多年來你總是會給我指引，若非你當初那些建言，時至今日我可能因為早年跟阿曼妲鬧翻，導致被趕出研究機構，連模控生命公司都沒開成，只能流落到街頭當流浪漢。現在，正是你最需要他人幫忙的時刻，而他—」卡姆斯基一把搭住RK200的肩膀，「能夠代替沒辦法一天24小時待在你身旁的我，處理生活起居。」

卡爾沒立刻回答，僅僅轉移視線，打量起RK200，良久才再度開口，「他看起來很完美，顯然你花了很多時間塑造，我會不會過段時間，在路上發現長相跟他相同的孩子？」

「卡爾，RK200是獨一無二，我專程為你製作，擁有他設計資料的人唯有我。」卡姆斯基笑著表示，他留意到卡爾稍微皺起眉頭。

「他擁有什麼能力？」

「我替RK200裝載現今市面上最高級的家政模組，還有簡易護理系統，雖然比不上專業的醫療仿生人，但幫你做健康檢查綽綽有餘，除此之外，RK200還具有—」話說到一半，他就瞧見卡爾舉起手做出要他安靜的姿勢，卡姆斯基便停了下來。

「你竟然直接稱呼他是RK200，難道這孩子就沒名字嗎？仿生人應當該受到人類的尊重。」卡爾神情有些惱火，雖然這點早就在卡姆斯基的預測範圍內。

「因為他的名字—」卡姆斯基扭頭凝視RK200，然後才再度把雙眼重新對準到卡爾臉上，「必須要由你來取。」

「我還以為仿生人名字都是由公司在想。」

「現在模控生命還是這樣做，但RK200是我自組的，所以能夠不輸入名字，而且今後制度必然會在一定時間後獲得改善，想想看，假如你對自家仿生人喊了名字，結果街道上所有同型號仿生人全都轉頭往自己這邊來看，會是什麼荒唐光景。」

「哼，也就是說除了他以外，其他同期由模控生命直接生產的仿生人，無法擁有屬於自己的名字囉！」卡爾整理出訊息。

「沒錯。」卡姆斯基如實回答。

「一群不知變通的傢伙，他們遲早會因為自己的愚蠢獲得代價。」卡爾低聲咒罵，卡姆斯基表面上沒什麼反應，內心卻高興於自己老友替他痛罵那些高層。

「那麼，你打算替他取什麼名字。」卡姆斯基試圖轉移話題。

「我想想…」卡爾盯著RK200，用雙眼非常仔細觀察，顯然在深思什麼名字才符合對方形象，最終，他似乎有想法了，「馬庫斯，就叫馬庫斯。」

「很好，我這就輸入資料，」卡姆斯基伸手扳動仿生人身體側面的開關，開口說出話語，「馬庫斯，現在起卡爾．曼費德就是你的使用者—」

「等等，伊利亞，先停下來！」這是卡爾今天第二次打斷他。

「卡爾，怎麼了嗎？」

「我不是馬庫斯的使用者。」卡爾提出自己在意的地方。

「那是什麼？」卡姆斯基問道。

「家人，他是我的家人。」卡爾注視著剛被啟動的馬庫斯。

仿生人太陽穴上的LED燈從灰色轉為湛藍，馬庫斯眨眨雙眼，「家人…」那是他第一個收到的文字。

卡姆斯基的笑容幾乎難以察覺，他並未把馬庫斯的能力講述完畢，除了家政跟醫療，馬庫斯還擁有非常優秀的學習能力，可以在短期內學會卡爾的藝術本領，以及對方那獨一無二，可以真誠去喜愛一名仿生人的思想。

今後會如何呢，一切就看卡爾造化，離開曼費德宅邸時，卡爾跟馬庫斯已經開始閒聊，他們甚至開心到沒發現卡姆斯基默默離去，但這正是卡爾此時此刻最為需要的，不是嗎？卡姆斯基帶著這念頭，搭上車回到模控生命大樓。

他相信下次再度見到卡爾時，對方必然已經逐漸忘卻陰影，更好的結果是，恢復到與先前無異。願意再度創作，透過畫作喝斥這個滿是歧視的社會，並宣揚仿生人多美好。

  
  


「你說自己就快進入大學讀書？我還以為你才剛要升高中。」他們坐在卡爾家中，當卡姆斯基提及自己即將是大學生時，對方露出極為詫異的神情。

「這也沒什麼好說的，我當初剛進入高中，就向教師提出一年級課程對我來說沒難度，所以他們就建議我去申請跳級，之後我就一路跳到畢業，並在暑假開始前考進科橋大學。」他喝著茶，輕描淡寫地說道。

「想必當初你很辛苦，畢竟跳級生不會是日常生活中常遇見的。」卡爾表示。

「是阿，但我自己倒是無所謂。」他的口吻很平淡，幾乎沒飽含太多情感。

對卡姆斯基而言，學校課程簡單本來就不需要花太多時間去鑽研，即便當初入學不久，就快速跳級上三年級後在校內造成一陣風暴，讓他造成諸多麻煩，但那些都是往事，人際關係本來就不是他會去特別留意的，比起與同儕相處，他更希望把時間耗費在浩瀚網路中。

「既然你都快畢業了，那有想過之後要學習什麼項目嗎？一旦進入大學，就要準備在不久後踏入紛亂社會，你得提早讓自己做好準備，藉此應付未來會碰到的危機。」卡爾相當溫和，這讓卡姆斯基感覺到些許溫暖。

「科橋大學裡有位名叫阿曼妲．施特恩的教授，她負責傳授AI工程，根據網路上曾修過課程的學生指出，她相當優秀，只是個性很難搞，而且有些想法並非常人能接受。」

「你打算去修她的課程嗎？」卡爾望著卡姆斯基，透露出關懷。

「我想也許自己能夠嘗試，或許我無法全盤接受阿曼妲在教書時傳達的觀念，但重點是知識，我可以不去在她的看法，技術是相當主觀的，不會因為他人思想有所改變。」卡姆斯基稍稍皺眉，網路上說阿曼妲主張人類至上，光是如此就讓他認為那位女士很危險，雖然聰明，卻也非常偏激。

「但這是你的未來，而不是她，沒錯吧！」由於卡爾的話語，讓卡姆斯基豎起耳朵，專心留意對方打算說些什麼，隨後，卡爾緩緩接下去，「也許之後她有很多地方會讓你無法認同，但假若這是個好契機，不妨讓自己鬆開手，忽略那些提出跟自己想法相異的人，在最想展現才華的地方盡情大顯身手。還記得我曾跟你提過 **我們本來就沒辦法讓全世界愛自己** 吧，相對地，生活中往往會碰到完全無法喜歡的對象，但那又如何呢，你只需要—做自己就行。」

隨著最後結論，卡爾眼中映照出光芒，卡姆斯基發現內心的陰影消失大半，現在他已經有了想法、目標，這全都要感謝卡爾。

他站起身，打算用最快速度去申請將阿曼妲課程列為主修，當他離去時，卡爾在身後衝著他即將離去的背影呼喊。

「倘若之後你又碰到煩惱，隨時歡迎來找我討論。」

「我會的，謝謝你，卡爾！」他轉頭，用燦爛笑容予以回應，接著推開卡爾家木門，迎向底特律難得的陽光底下，這似乎也在暗示著他即將擁有多美好的未來。

  
  


「遊戲結束！卡姆斯基，從今天起我們會解除你的職務，你不能再繼續參與關於仿生人製造的工作。」卡姆斯基瞪著桌面上那份離職書，事到如今，他也沒辦法替自己辯駁什麼，自己和那群滿腦子都是錢的股東站在對立面，既然道不同不相為謀，那麼想辦法待下去也只是白費力氣。

於是，他撈起平板，滑動螢幕簽署自己的名字。

「沒想到你還蠻客氣的，我還以為你會故意找我麻煩呢。」當股東把平板收走時，刻意提高聲調譏諷。

「沒這必要。」他冷漠以對。

股東也沒多說話，直接轉身就離開辦公室。

隔天，卡姆斯基不再是模控生命CEO的新聞立刻充斥頭條，幾乎人人都在討論這位「世紀之子」是如何失去寶貴位置，一夕之間被趕出自己創立的公司，而公司股價在當天跌了好幾元，為此，模控生命還緊急派人發表聲明，說明卡姆斯基的離去不會對公司造成影響，今後他們盡全力發表新產品，滿足眾人生活。

「你的境遇簡直就像是史蒂夫．賈伯斯，跟他一樣最終被一手創立的公司冷血背叛。」卡爾坐在沙發上，盯著電視新聞，安靜發表想法。

「但我可不是他，賈伯斯當初在麥金塔電腦滑鐵盧後被逼到只佔居幕後，之後也是因為不服氣才主動離職—」卡姆斯基稍微撇頭，凝視站身旁的卡爾，那名男子眼眸中流露出關懷之情，「但我是被直接炒魷魚。」

「日後他們會明白，把你踢走只會帶來損失。」卡爾輕啜口茶，淡淡說道。

「先別聊這個話題了，馬庫斯情況如何。」卡姆斯基忽然想起先前卡爾曾對他提過馬庫斯學會新東西。

「我教他鋼琴，這只是場意外，當初我心情有些煩躁，所以就用客廳那架鋼琴打發時間，當一曲結束，我這才發現原來馬庫斯站在身後欣賞，本以為他是在等待我給予指示，結果他竟然說出『卡爾，可以讓我試試看嗎?』起初我很驚訝，但還是把鋼琴讓給他，也許只是因為用看的，所以原本有西地方彈錯，在經過我糾正後，沒多久他就能輕易彈奏出完整曲目。之後我花一個晚上的時間，教導他看樂譜，認識音符，隔天一醒來，就發現他把琴譜上的曲子全數背熟，而且還沒有任何錯誤。」當卡爾講述完情形，忽然壓低聲音，補充著，「伊利亞，這應該也是你的傑作吧，我可沒聽過有家政仿生人會學習家事以外的技術。」

「我替他裝了自由學習模組，所以你可以盡情教他任何喜歡的事情。」被拆穿後的卡姆斯基也不慌張，他隨即就做出簡略解釋。

只見卡爾用單手托住下巴，「這樣啊…」

他沒有把話講出口，但卡姆斯基也不是什麼愛管閒事的人，他僅僅希望卡爾能好起來，今天表面上卡爾雖然看起來心情不錯，但他沒能從對方手指或衣服上觀察出任何顏料痕跡，卡爾似乎也盡可能避開藝術話題，稍早電視上恰巧撥放到某位畫家在發表新作，當時卡爾立刻轉台。

卡姆斯基微微皺眉，以往若是卡爾在電視看見同行，必然會碎碎念，不是稱讚就是批評一番，自從出意外後，這情形就不復以往，他有些懷念過去卡爾眼中閃著光彩，攤開雙手盡情談論創作時的心境跟拿著新作品要他發表意見。

究竟要到什麼時候，才能再度瞧見同樣畫面在眼前重新上演呢？

  
  


有先去稍微了解，做好心理準備是一回事，但實際去接觸則會是另一番感受。

阿曼妲．施特恩確實如同網上評論般，那樣不苟言笑，她對於一個人最好的稱讚，是「還可以」，但她對於技術上的了解程度，讓卡姆斯基在學習AI工程知識過程裡中獲益良多，當他在一年級讀書大約二個月後，幾乎所有教授都一致認同他應該直接去讀四年級，甚至有能力直接畢業。

「讓你學這些，簡直在浪費時間。」「老天，我這是在浪費人才阿！」「卡姆斯基，你很優秀，但我能給予的知識，你早就進入教室上第一堂課以前就都學會。」「科橋大學也許是最佳學府，可是打從創校以來，從未出現像你如此有天分的學生。」

那些教授直接當面稱讚他，坦白講，卡姆斯基早就從小看到大，小學、國中、高中階段，幾乎每個教師對他的評價差不多，但在這回卻出現例外，那正是阿曼妲，對於其他教授的言論，她嗤之以鼻，只是用極為平淡的口吻說出「真有趣。」

若非她原本就不是那種會稱讚人的性格，就是因為太聰明才會得到這樣結論，根據二個月來的聽課經驗，卡姆斯基認為阿曼妲是兩種猜測都符合，這也是為什麼他會在順利升到4年級後，毫不猶豫選擇繼續學習阿曼妲傳授的課程，與其繼續聽其他教授整天讚美他多神奇，不如挑個除了自行領域外，對其他事情都不屑一顧的人。

「你還真是古怪。」某位曾選修過阿曼妲課程，最後卻因為對方太過嚴苛而臨陣脫逃，在驚險拿到學分的學長，在得知卡姆斯基決定後這麼說道。

卡姆斯基沒有回應，他早就心知肚明，清楚自己本來就不是什麼「普通人」。

一學期說長，但卡姆斯基總認為每天都在自己打著程式中不知不覺就度過；若說短，他總是在思考何時才能放假回底特律見卡爾。

去除阿曼妲老是「說人們不該害怕自己的造物」這種跟卡爾理念徹底相反的言論外，在傳授知識跟展現AI能力外，她確實無懈可擊，當假期終於即將來臨，卡姆斯基也在絲毫沒意外的情況下以高分成績拿到學分之際，阿曼妲忽然私下來找他。

「卡姆斯基，除了學校課程外，你還想持續在AI技術上努力嗎？」她詢問。

「當然，我大概會去一間打算開發AI領域的知名企業上班吧！」確實，卡姆斯基對AI充滿熱情，平時與卡爾之間的討論自己對AI多有興趣這點，可不是單純在打發時間。

「我打算把你介紹到自己平常會去的機構，如果你有興趣，可以在下學期開始後告知我，」阿曼妲拉開抽屜，取出一份文件，「這是機構資料，你可以用整個假期的時光來思考生涯規劃，那麼，下學期見。」

阿曼妲一給完資料，就起身拖動長裙緩緩離開教室。

卡姆斯基愣在教室中，注視著手上那份上頭寫有「仿生人研究中心」的文件。

看來這個聖誕假期，他跟卡爾之間會有聊不完的話題。

  
  


一推開門，卡姆斯基就發現客廳空無一人，但在另一側，位於畫室的方向有些聲響。

他吞嚥些許緊張，小心翼翼地走向畫室，門敞開的剎那，他發現裡頭確實有人在使用，但並非自己所嚮往的卡爾，站在畫布前的竟然是馬庫斯。

但馬庫斯手中沒有任何畫筆，連調色盤都沒拿，卡爾就在一旁靜靜觀察馬庫斯模樣，當卡姆斯基走過去的當下，對方才猛然察覺到。

「喔，是你啊，伊利亞，要來以前怎麼不先通知一聲？」他口吻中清楚寫著自己相當意外。

「一開始我有打電話，但沒人接，後來要克洛伊直接連線給馬庫斯，卻同樣沒回應，所以我親自過來了。」卡姆斯基回答。

「大約兩小時前，我們來到畫室，你肯定就是在那段時間打來的。至於沒辦法聯繫上馬庫斯的部份，是因為我特別要求他暫時關閉通訊系統，專心思考。」卡爾注視著自家仿生人緩緩解釋。

「思考什麼？」卡姆斯基從卡爾角度望過去，這才發現擁有一身黝黑皮膚的仿生人雙眼緊閉，像極了人類沉思動作。

「我要他閱讀的莎士比亞全集。」白髮老人回應。

「為什麼要特地選來這邊，既然單純要思考，換做客廳或書房都行。」卡姆斯基提出疑惑。

「這邊總是能替我帶來平靜，我希望馬庫斯也能感受到同樣情緒。」卡爾低頭輕聲呢喃。

「即便是現在也一樣？」卡姆斯基安靜詢問。

「仍舊如此。」

卡爾的回應相當簡單，但卡姆斯基比誰都還清楚事情正在好轉，馬庫斯剛來不久時卡爾連畫室都不想靠近跟再度提起，現在卻能重新讓自己踏進來，他並不了解馬庫斯和卡爾之間發生什麼事，但根據現在情況分析，想必是屬於良性，對於卡爾帶來許多正面作用。

他稍微勾起嘴角， _ 繼續努力，馬庫斯，我相信你能辦到。 _

  
  


「你一定要去研究，這可是求之不得的好機會！」卡爾雙手拿著那份卡姆斯基從學校帶回去的機構資料，大聲朝自己好友呼喊。

「如果我去要機構上班，就必然要面對阿曼妲。」卡姆斯基雖然很希望去機構發展，但又焦慮於阿曼妲的阻攔，她在課堂間對於學生的干涉可沒少到哪邊去。

只見卡爾走過來，凝視著卡姆斯基，眼中盡是嚴肅，「你不應該受別人影響，伊利亞，那是你的將來，沒有任能替你做主，而且我相信你有潛力成為弗蘭肯斯坦。」

原本有些鬱悶的卡姆斯基，在聽見卡爾的形容後，忍不住噗哧笑了出來，「弗蘭肯斯坦？他在製造出怪物後，終其一生都被怪物控制生活，完全沒辦法離開陰影，你竟然認為我有潛力成為他？」

「我並非要你被造物毀掉美好前程，而是你如同像他早年那樣，去 _ 創造生命。 _ 」卡爾話音剛落，卡姆斯基就愣住， _ 創造生命， _ 這句話聽來有多麼迷人且危險，但是他是去研究仿生人，卡爾言下之意就是自己認定仿生人是 **活的，** 它們應該是他們，想必這問題的答案，由卡爾親自回答會是正確無誤。

最後卡姆斯基還是選擇接受提議，前往機構開始研究工作。

2020年，卡姆斯基在某次意外中發現一種特殊，外表呈現藍色的特殊物質，身為發現者的他將物質命名為「釱」，申請完專利隔天，他帶著一瓶釱前去找卡爾。

「真是漂亮，但你為什麼要送我這個？」卡爾拿起瓶子仔細端詳，好奇詢問。

「祝福你畫展成功，卡爾，你的風格總算在堅持十幾年後大獲全勝，走在時代尖端總是很辛苦，但你辦到了。」卡姆斯基拿起一旁桌面上擺放的紅酒，朝小瓶子敲擊。

「誰知道一到2020，就一群瘋子開始跑來問我能不能買畫，以前那些傢伙對於我的作品毫無興趣，就因為時裝界開始採用同樣風格，加上媒體報導，才會惹來愛跟風的買主。」卡爾皺起眉頭，他向來不喜歡接觸鮮少碰藝術品的外行人。

「往好處想，至少你的作品能以高價全數賣出。」卡姆斯基提出這點。

「這倒是真的，伊利亞，你打算把這物質用在什麼地方上。」

「做為仿生人血液，研究已經來到最後階段，現在只剩下找尋讓仿生人自由活動的物質跟通過圖靈測試這關。」卡姆斯基解釋。

「這麼說來，一旦達成你描述的兩件事，生命就會被創造出來，你將成為上帝。」卡爾把瓶子的方向一轉，對準正前方的卡姆斯基。

後者並未答腔，只是任由自己安靜點頭附和。

  
  


_ 本地畫家卡爾．曼費德於今日在街道上與一群反仿生人組織成員起衝突，過程中他和自家仿生人馬庫斯，以及組織幾名成員雙雙掛彩，一起進入警局… _

「電視，關閉！」卡爾喊著，螢幕立刻黑掉，在事情發生後前來找尋卡爾的卡姆斯基，沉默望著這幕。

「那群傢伙存心找馬庫斯麻煩，他們憑什麼因為自己能力不足被老闆辭退，就把錯全數怪到仿生人身上。」卡爾有些火爆地說。

「人性本就如此，卡爾，從早期因為生活方式而出現結構性失業後，那些無法繼續就業的人，就寧願被社會淘汰也不願學習新事物，到了千禧年後踏入資訊時代，類似事情再度上演，從古至今，人類未曾從歷史中學會寶貴教訓。」卡姆斯基喝著紅酒評論道。

「後來他們在登記資料時，還詢問我怎麼沒在模控生命資料庫查詢到馬庫斯資料，我才說他是你親自贈送的，起初警方還不相信…」卡爾繼續惱火地補充。

「看來這就是為什麼我會突然收到DPD電話的原因。」卡姆斯基淡淡地說。

這段時間以來，卡爾的情況越來越好，馬庫斯從卡爾身上不僅學會彈琴、欣賞古今中外的文學作品、在短時間內弄懂西洋棋，甚至輕易打敗卡爾，還終於讓卡爾真正重新提筆創作。

他從摯友側面觀察著看似火冒三丈的友人，卡爾確實不高興，但那是因為反仿生人組織的成員，人們不能改變他人看法，但能堅守自我，至於卡爾．曼費德，正是從年輕到現在都能這樣做的最好代表。

_ 「科技，始終來自於人性，這就是你看待仿生人技術的方式吧。」 _ 他並未直接把這句話說出口，卡姆斯基心知肚明，卡爾比起任何人都還能堅持這條圭臬。

  
  


「1950年代，圖靈發表以自己為名，用來測試機器是否真為機器的測試項目，70年過去了，至今沒有任何機器能瞞過測試，但在今天，我要向你們展示一台能夠輕易通過測試的仿生人！」當卡姆斯基說出自己即將發表的項目時，底下觀眾都露出難以置信的模樣。

當然，圖靈測試幾乎能說是AI界最高門檻，多年來嘗試挑戰的機器幾乎敗下陣來，但此時卡姆斯基卻能注視著自己親手製造出來的RT600—克洛伊。

「克洛伊，讓他們瞧瞧你的功力。」語畢，克洛伊就開始走動，準備挑戰項目。

當驗證碼跟完全圖靈測試都通過後，台下爆出如雷掌聲，隔天，卡姆斯基在毫不意外的情況下登上各大版面頭條。

「世界上第一個能通過圖靈測是的仿生人，伊利亞，你創造了新格局。」卡爾雙眼緊盯電視螢幕，透過電話祝福卡姆斯基。

「創造什麼並不重要，從昨天開始就有人跟我聯繫，說要投資模控生命，一連十幾通電話讓我幾乎沒睡好。」卡姆斯基揉揉眼睛，他鮮少累成這樣，就連在研究仿生人期間也能保持一天八小時睡眠，這還是他首次連五小時都睡不滿。

「這代表大家等候已久，多年以來圖靈測試阻擋科技發展許久，而你卻能夠憑一己之力突破這層阻礙，也難怪會引來眾多投資客。」

「要不是你當初在加油站外攔住我，也不會有今天這一切。」卡姆斯基沒能計算過他感謝卡爾幾次了，而對方也仍舊堅持要回絕。

「功勞不在我，那些技術都是你自己跟從別人身上學來的，我只不過—」

「在一旁碎碎念罷了。」卡姆斯基流利把話接完。

「嘿，別插嘴。」卡爾的抱怨聲中蘊含著喜悅。

「好好好，我不鬧你了，卡爾，我得繼續忙公司的事情，下回再聊。」伴隨著清脆喀擦聲，雙方便結束通話，瞬間，卡姆斯基就收起笑容，要自己專心投入到工作上，那份笑容，自始至終都僅有卡爾見過。

當夜幕低垂，與股東們的交易也到達一段落，卡姆斯基會利用RT600為基礎，製作與之類似的仿生人，但這次不僅僅是展示給眾人看，模控生命會在研發新型仿生人後開始量產，想必不用幾年時間，世界各地就會習慣日常中也有仿生人。

那種光景，肯定是卡爾想生活在其中的世界。

  
  


通報系統中突然增加了RK200，這型號世界上僅此一台，卡姆斯基立刻就知道那正是馬庫斯。

他撈起平板，發現地點是在卡爾家，看來此時此刻另一邊正在發生某件事，但他不可能立刻趕過去，目前能做的僅有觀察，馬庫斯的狀態燈原本都顯示正常，後來又被迫轉暗，呈現停機狀態的灰色。

馬庫斯被停機了，卡姆斯基幾乎要抓狂，那台仿生人身上具有最為重要的RA9晶片，他不能就這樣被關掉，但就在他想把拿開，去思考其他方案時，馬庫斯的顯示燈稍微亮起，從灰色變成重度傷害的深紅。

還有機會！卡姆斯基幾乎就要站起身來，也許馬庫斯真能起死回生，他緊盯著系統螢幕，腦中開始構思未來可能會發生的情況。

打從2028年，模控生命股東會計畫要把他趕出公司時，卡姆斯基就偷偷在自己研發的自檢軟體上動手腳，他在內部添加一組名叫rA9的程式碼，不同於馬庫斯的版本，這算是等級較低階的，一旦被植入rA9的仿生人，就會因為人類對他們的對待方式逐漸打破指令牆獲得覺醒，若是雙方處在良性關係，那名仿生人能夠自由選擇離開或留下；但假如長期被使用者殘忍對待，最終，程式會要仿生人做出反擊。

從很早以前，卡姆斯基就知道模控生命會藉由自檢程式監視仿生人，但他並非揭穿稜鏡計畫的愛德華．史諾登，即便知道整個計畫內容，也不會為此賠上生活就為了揭穿計畫。

他是伊利亞．卡姆斯基，會藉由自己的方式去協助仿生人。

無論未來馬庫斯會希望成為類似馬丁路德．金恩的和平主義者，抑或者宛如麥爾坎．X的存在都不重要。

只要仿生人能學會替自己著想就已足夠，而這，正是他摯友卡爾企盼的未來。

正因為如此，卡姆斯基才會努力去嘗試。

隨後，他帶著一名相當普通的家政仿生人前往卡爾家，在交代那名仿生人把卡爾照顧好後就迅速離去。

  
  


「卡爾，我從很久以前就有個疑惑。」卡姆斯基坐在床邊，朝臥病在床的老朋友說道。

「你說吧，是什麼問題？」卡爾盡可能擠出文字。

「打從我在15歲夏季碰到你時，就非常好奇，為什麼當你跟我討論事情，無論是任何主題，從未事先詢問你能理解，或說出你年紀太小，大概聽不懂之類的話語。」卡姆斯基稍微皺起眉頭，在成長路途中，就算擁有171智商的他在尚未進入大學以前，還是會被許多陌生人當成無知小鬼看待，唯有卡爾，從來就不把他的年紀考慮在內。

「靈魂是沒有年齡的，伊利亞，我才應該要感謝你，要不是你願意讓仿生人保留人性，給予他們覺醒機會，我也沒辦法見證這一切。」卡爾將目光轉移到窗外，在遙遠的另一頭，馬庫斯剛演講完，美國政府打算親自去商討日後事宜。

「不，是因為你，卡爾，你的那句 **「科技始終來自於人性」** ，才是真正觸動到我，造就這些事實發生的主因。」卡姆斯基凝視著卡爾，安靜道出真相。


End file.
